Hereafter, specific reference shall be made to a semi-automatic rifle, even though that which is object of the invention can be applied to other types of firearm. Moreover, given that the invention is intended for experts in the field of firearms, we leave out the detailed description of the structure and operation of a firearm, in particular of a rifle like the one described. We make reference only to the functions of the firearm parts involved in the technical problem forming the basis of the invention.
Following hard knocks to the rear part of the stock, such as those generated by the use of the firearm to knock over an obstacle, or in the case of the firearm itself being dropped, the breechblock could translate and move back until it is in open position, consequently causing the involuntary loss of a cartridge in the chamber or involuntarily feeding a cartridge.
Both situations involve a situation of high risk, above all if the user does not realise that a cartridge has involuntarily entered the chamber or that a shot has been missed.
Currently, safety devices for firearms prevent accidental firing of a shot in the barrel by intervening on the sear mechanism, in particular on the trigger or on the firing pin. However, the problem of accidental translation of the breechblock and its consequences on the accidental loading into the chamber or the loss of a cartridge are not tackled.
A safety device for a breechblock should be able to intervene automatically when there is a state of risk and, on the other hand, remain in rest position the rest of the time.
Indeed, a safety element, capable of being inserted and uninserted manually by the user, could be arranged or forgotten in the wrong position. Therefore, the user could find himself unable to fire because he has forgotten the safety inserted or dangerously handling the firearm without having inserted the safety.